Maniacally Mine
by OneSmallButler
Summary: Sebastian, the oldest officer on the force, begins receiving blood-painted messages at the crime scenes he investigates from the elusive "Ripper." Little does he know "Ripper" wants more then his attention..
1. Chapter 1

The small figure gawked at his latest unfortunate cadaver, as his moist tongue scraped across those beautiful yet terrifying scarlet-red lips of his, his eyes flaring with excitement and lust, the victim's organs and blood either used as some sick decoration or used to make another message for the dolts known as the "Police".

But it was mainly a taunting call for his "beloved", the boy's dilapidated mind gave him the name, because of his love and his need for the one male out of this pathetic human race, HE was the only one he cared for.

He then quickly made his departure into the shadows of the dark city night, the wind wrapping him in a blanket of bitter cold.

The next morning would be a rather gruesome one for the Police of London, as the bravest lads being dispatched to deal with this monstrosity of a corpse, guts and organs everywhere.

Not a single inch of this cold, damp, dark old shack hadn't been painted with the poor human's blood.

Even worse, as if some cruel joke, the killer had hung the male's intestines like tinsel from a ceiling.

"Dear god, what kind of bloody bastard is we dealing with here?"

One of the inspectors cried, even if he was not the brightest chap.

"Hmm. I'd say by the amount of dedication he or she has put in, perhaps we are dealing a Sadist?"

The tall pale-skinned male spoke, as he strolled towards the body.

This was the most experienced officer on the entire force, Sebastian Michaelis.

He brushed his long, charcoal streaks of hair to the side, as he spied a message carefully painted in the cadaver's blood upon the wall.

"_**Sebastian, Sebastian! Do you like my decorations~? Oh, I couldn't stay, that'd be too easy!"**_

The message that was written didn't seem to shock Sebastian; more bring a sly smirk to his face, as if he was being made fun of.

"Well well, it seems that _someone _would like my attention…"

He chuckled softly to himself, as he glanced at the fellow squad, who were taken aghast by his expression. Multiple officers almost shouting at him all at once.

"SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Sebastian, what're you going to do?" Blasted the squadron of shocked officers.

Sebastian simply smirked, as he then quieted them down with a simple wave of his hand.

"Gentlemen, do you honestly think _I _shall be next? Oh, no, it seems the killer has some sort of game he would like to play, and I am never one to turn down a chance for victory."

He then gleamed with happiness, as if the man had gone insane, or, at least that's what the officers believed.

Sebastian had received a message from one of London's most notorious killing machines, and all he did was chuckle.

As the mourners collected the rotting flesh of the body, maggots already nibbling at the blood-drenched skin and bones, the collection of officers, including Sebastian, began to make their Journey back into the heart of London.

While they waited arrival back at the large Station, Sebastian began to ponder to himself, wondering why the killer had taken in interest in him.

Perhaps his fellow colleagues were right, he was next… But, something about that just seemed to disagree with Sebastian, as he then smiled, realising what this killer, this sadistic manipulator wanted, and that was _HIM. _


	2. Chapter 2

As Sebastian strolled through the oak-wooden doors of the station, many officers babbling to each other about the rumour of 'Ripper' leaving the bloody message for him.

It seems news travels fast, Sebastian pondered to himself as his occasional sly grin appeared on the pale pink lips of his.

He then could hear the feminine, familiar voice of a woman's coming from behind him.

"Well well well, Sebastian… It seems 'Ripper' _likes_ you."

The words of the female whispered into his right ear seductively.

He span on his heels to reveal a rather average height, red-haired woman standing opposite him.

Her clothing was of a rather high-class woman's.

One large violet silk robe, the finest stilettos money could buy, and rather curious scarlet-dyed hair.

"Why, hello, Miss Red. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance at my workspace?"

Sebastian spoke softly, but with a rather annoyed tone, as if he did not like her being here.

"Sebastian, dear, did you honestly not expect me to find out about your little admirer's message for you?"

Red snickered rather crudely, as her emerald eyes focused on the male. She often found ways to

Infuriate Sebastian, which she loved to do on a daily basis.

"Miss Red, I must be getting on with my work, must you question me about these things now?"

Sebastian's tone went from a soft but annoyed one to a more furious one.

All Red did was smile sweetly at the male, as his expression returned one of an angry gentleman.

"Fine, but you better tell me all about this soon, alright Sebastian~?

She then left the building, pushing a few officers out of her direction, just to infuriate him more.

Sebastian sighed heavily, and returned to walking to his small little office.

He opened the large beech-made door, and slumped into his usual relaxing armchair, closing his eyes and resting his head, when he felt a small material through his charcoal locks.

He stood up, and pulled the material from the chair, it revealing to be a piece of… blood-splattered paper.

Sebastian's eyes became wide and his pulse heightened slightly as he stumbled back a little.

The note was clearly to scare him, and he hadn't even read it yet, and was alarmed.

He calmed himself down slowly, and took a seat back in his chair as he focused on the well written handwriting.

The note read:

"My Sebastian, got your own office in a BIIIIIG building with those… pigs. And yet, I was able to slip this note into your office, without anyone knowing… "

The note had clearly begun to scare Sebastian, as he did realise that it must have been from 'Ripper.'

And that he knew where he worked, and was able to slip into the station without suspicion.

Sebastian quickly, but nervously got up from his armchair, walking to the door without haste.

He tried to lock the door to his office, the key fumbling around in his shaking palms.

The male then locked the door, and with a pace that could almost be described as running,

Took off from the station and into the slowly descending night over the London skies.

Sebastian was always known for a drink or two, and that's where he went. The King's Arms.

As he burst through the doors to the local pub, all the general drunks were in there.

He took a small barstool at the front, ordering a small gin, spying a curiously small male next to him.

"Excuse me sir, how old are you?" He tapped the male on the shoulder, his appearance hidden by a coat.

There was no reply. He continued to pester him and pester him, until finally, an answer.

"I am 20, you bloody idiot!" The male growled roughly through his thick coat.

He did not have the height age of 20, nor the deepened voice, but Sebastian paid no attention to it.

The small glass of gin was brought to him, as he quickly downed the glass, hoping to forget the day's antics.

A few hours later, and around 6 or so glasses of gin, Sebastian stumbled from the stool, and out onto the moon-lit London stone-cobbled streets.

Due to his light-headedness, Sebastian fell onto his stomach, and giggled much like a girl, oddly.

It took him a while to regain his standing ability, but he accomplished it after a few more attempts.

He made his way down the dark, open London streets, hollers of local escorts to him, but he was not _THAT_ kind of gentleman.

Due to his brain only half-working, he convinced himself he knew a shortcut, and made his way down a small, shadowy alleyway.

Only seconds after, he heard footsteps from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

From the noise, Sebastian was clearly startled, stumbling onto the cold, hard cobblestone floor.

His half-open eyes focused on the unknown figure, as it loomed toward him even faster now.

"SGo awaish!"

Sebastian slur idly announced to the unknown being. But as the now rather small figure stood over him, he extended his hand, the figure revealing to be a scruffy young beach-blonde haired boy.

"Are you alright, Mister?"

He spoke with a very loud cockney accent, his smile just visible, what with the darkness and his dirt-filled face.

Sebastian took the boy's hand, and was helped up by the boy.

"Thankshhh"

His speech was still slurred, but the boy helped him back to at least near his house, before Sebastian passed out among the local homeless on the stone pavement.

Sebastian had a rude awakening, harshly nudged by one of his fellow officers.

"Oi, Sebastian, get up, will ya? Lazy drunk, you got work to do!"

He groaned, and could barely open his eyes, but came to his feet shortly, brushing off his attire.

"What do you mean, work to do? I know I am a police officer, but still.."

The fellow officer stared at him, a slight look of shock upon his face.

"Didn't you hear? "Ripper" has struck again! A little 'un too."

Sebastian's face went pale, as he then rushed to the crime scene, the small, dark alleyway where he had collapsed, and been helped up.

through his heavy panting, Sebastian's pupils widen, as he gasped at the new body in his view.

It was the boy that helped him last night. Sebastian clenched his hand into a fist, as he growled loudly.

His tone of voice would be one of a depressed but enraged one.  
"When did this happen. I must know, NOW."

The other police forces inspecting the crime scene were quite confused to why he was so angry at this, even though it was a child, to them; they had no clue of the other night's events.

"I'd say around maybe midnight, no one was around. Why?"

Sebastian quickly rushed to the body, and caressed the child's pale body softly, a few of the male's tears splattering onto his face.

"W-Why. He was just a boy… He had nothing to do with me.."

Then, he noticed a small piece of paper sticking from the boy's mouth, as Sebastian carefully pulled it from the boy's dry tongue.

Another note from him.

"Oh, Sebastian~! You sneaky devil. You thought I wasn't spying on you? This little brat touched my little plaything, so he had to go in a time out~. 'Ripper'"

Sebastian's face went a ghostly white. He had caused this boy's demise. No one could imagine the guilt running through him right now, as his tears flowed faster, as he then hugged the boy's corpse tightly.

The officers stared at Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian?"

As he fixed his glare to the officers, and screamed:

"Leave. LEAVE!"

His tears were now flowing down his face exceedingly, as he clenched the boy's body, hugging it still, and whispering into his ear,

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."

It was a full hour before Sebastian finally became numb, and could no longer sob over the short-blonde haired boy, whom he had been responsible for.

As Sebastian slowly walked away, he spoke to himself, still feeling terribly guilty.

The officers then quickly removed the body, it already decomposing, flies buzzing around his cold flesh.

Because of what happened, he was to blame for the child's death.

"I-I have to make sure he has a proper burial. I-I did this… I'm no better than a goddamn killer."

And that was the beginning of 'Ripper's plan.

Author's note: Guys! I am so sorry about not updating. I DID put out a poll. Anyway, do you like this little bit at the end? Or am I distracting you? I'm sorry. Anyway, I shall try to update more. PM me if you want longer!


	4. Chapter 4

After that, Sebastian took a leave of absence from the force.

Not many people saw him, he was a hermit, living in his shell of a home.

He only rarely made trips to the local market for food, and drink, of course he had to do that at least.

And Ripper's activity seemed to die down.

Until one night.

Sebastian was getting ready for bed, slipping into his evening wear, when he heard a small scraping noise at the window.

"What the blazes could that be?"

As Sebastian walked toward the window, he tripped, hitting his head on the stone slab of a floor, and simultaneously, all the power and light in his house vanished.

The scraping stopped, as Sebastian lied there in darkness, his pupils darting back and forth, trying to see if anyone was inside.

Suddenly, the doorknob to his house began to jiggle and shake violently, as if someone was trying to break in.

Sebastian became startled, as his arms began to shake from the fear of who it might be.

"Who's there!?"

Sebastian's tone wasn't a very convincingly to sound brave, more of a frightened kitten's, looking for its mother.

The doorknob continued to violently shake, and twist, but to no effect.

And then, everything went dead quiet.

Sebastian's breath was sharp and panting, as the fear and adrenaline flowed through his body.

Suddenly, multiple large crashes and slams pulsated throughout the house, coming from the door.

"Sebaaaassstian~! I know you're in there. Stop hiding, and let me in!"

And then, the door gave way.

Huge clumps of wood flying at Sebastian and everything else, as he dodged them fluently.

A small hooded figure stumbled through the wreckage, as the unknown person stared at Sebastian, offering a hand up.

Sebastian gingerly took the small, wounded hand and was lifted up by some sheer strength.

"S-So you're…"

The small cloaked boy removed the charcoal hood to reveal a young bandaged-eye boy, with a sad smile across his lips, and many bruises, cuts and wounds.

"Yes, Sebastian, I am ripper~!"

(Hey guys, I am sorry this took so long, and is so short, this whole series and all of my stories are written when I'm bored. I promise you the continuation to this will be longer, I'm writing this at 3:00 in the morning. Love ya all~. Sabi.)


	5. Chapter 4 Continued

After that, Sebastian took a leave of absence from the force.

Not many people saw him, he was a hermit, living in his shell of a home.

He only rarely made trips to the local market for food, and drink, of course he had to do that at least.

And Ripper's activity seemed to die down.

Until one night.

Sebastian was getting ready for bed, slipping into his evening wear, when he heard a small scraping noise at the window.

"What the blazes could that be?"

As Sebastian walked toward the window, he tripped, hitting his head on the stone slab of a floor, and simultaneously, all the power and light in his house vanished.

The scraping stopped, as Sebastian lied there in darkness, his pupils darting back and forth, trying to see if anyone was inside.

Suddenly, the doorknob to his house began to jiggle and shake violently, as if someone was trying to break in.

Sebastian became startled, as his arms began to shake from the fear of who it might be.

"Who's there!?"

Sebastian's tone wasn't a very convincingly to sound brave, more of a frightened kitten's, looking for its mother.

The doorknob continued to violently shake, and twist, but to no effect.

And then, everything went dead quiet.

Sebastian's breath was sharp and panting, as the fear and adrenaline flowed through his body.

Suddenly, multiple large crashes and slams pulsated throughout the house, coming from the door.

"Sebaaaassstian~! I know you're in there. Stop hiding, and let me in!"

And then, the door gave way.

Huge clumps of wood flying at Sebastian and everything else, as he dodged them fluently.

A small hooded figure stumbled through the wreckage, as the unknown person stared at Sebastian, offering a hand up.

Sebastian gingerly took the small, wounded hand and was lifted up by some sheer strength.

"S-So you're…"

The small cloaked boy removed the charcoal hood to reveal a young bandaged-eye boy, with a sad smile across his lips, and many bruises, cuts and wounds.

"Yes, Sebastian, I am ripper~!"

Almost immediately afterward, Ripper then collapsed into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian blinked in shock, then shaking Ripper softly. He then realised that Ripper had collapsed from exhaustion.

Sebby then placed the small, wounded child into his warm bed with him. Ripper seemed to have some kind of dream, as his arms coiled around Sebastian's warm torso, snuggling close to him.

Sebastian smiled softly at the boy, his crimson eyes shining brightly at him. His mind slowly snapped into action, realising he was sleeping with London's Most Wanted.

"Jesus Christ… What am I doing?"

Hours went by, with Sebastian still wide awake, he had stayed up most of the night to make sure he wasn't just a corpse in the morning.

Ripper slowly awoke to the sound of him muttering to himself.  
"M-Morning, cutie."

Sebastian shot out of the bed immediately, almost screaming like a small girl who had lost her dolly.

"G-Gah! Do you have to be that loud…"

Ripper placed a large pillow over his ears, groaning from the large sound bellowing and pounding through his head.

Sebastian sat in a chair the opposite side of the room. It had just gone dawn, and he was terrified of what would happen next.

"A-A-Are you going to kill me…" Sebastian said with quivered lips.

Ripper got up, wearing nothing but Sebastian's quilt, and sat in the older male's lap, his index finger trailing down his cheek.

"Now, why would I do that to someone I love dearly and fondly…"

Sebastian was speechless to the words he had just heard, his mouth actually dropped open. Ripper then slid his long index finger in Sebastian's wet steamy mouth.  
"Suck~."

Ripper then giggled delightfully. Then Sebastian shockingly began to suckle on his finger, Ripper's maroon blush splashed onto his cheeks.

"O-Oh my…"

As Sebastian kept suckling on the young boy's soft skin, Ripper's manhood began to grow and throb, trying to resist his urges to mount Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 5

Ripper's pupils were widened from the wondrous sensation of his finger inside Sebastian's warm, mouth, his hot, wet muscle coiling around the finger.

But quickly snapping out of it, Ripper eyed a small tea cup upon the small cabinet next to them, clutching the handle and shattering the cup around the side of the poor male's head.

"Ow! The fuck was that for?!"

Sebastian instantly bit down on Ripper's thumb from the shock, making a large bite-wound, as it began to bleed.

What was most mysterious about this was that Ripper enjoyed the pain. He was…. A Sadist.

Sebastian then slowly pulled out the young boy's injured finger, and seeing what he had done to it. Feeling guilty, he quickly raised from his feet, walking across the hard-wood floor, avoiding debris of the destroyed door.

He came back with a small plaster, wrapping it around the wound.

"There… I'm sorry."

Ripper did nothing but smile and kiss the older male's cheek, his azure eyes shining at Sebastian.

"It's fine, honey. Just be more careful with me~…"

Ripper's words made Sebastian's cheeks flush with a strawberry-esque colour, which amused Ripper quite a bit.

"So… How could a boy like you be so cold… So evil, and murder those people in such sadistically horrible ways? It's vile." Sebastian asked.

Ripper then sighed, wrapping his cloak around himself.

"We all have secrets, Sebastian. I am a bastard child… My mother was a whore, so she just abandoned me from birth. I was taken into an orphanage and was brought up from there. One night, the older boys tried to violate me… So I just… killed them. From there on I've been broken beyond repair… I don't know what's wrong with me; I just have this urge at times."

Ripper's words made Sebastian weep slightly, but he did his best to hold back the tears, wrapping his arms around the young child.

"Oh you poor boy… I'm so sorry that happened to you…"

By now Sebastian no longer saw Ripper as a cold-hearted killer, but as a poor, boy with a crush. But he was still a criminal…

"Listen… I don't even know your name…"

"Ciel. It's Ciel. I picked it myself."

Sebastian beamed at the adorable name, as he kissed the boy's forehead softly, feeling like a father to this smitten boy.

"Ciel, you should get some more rest, when you wake up, I'll get you some soup . Alright?"

Ciel nodded silently and crawled back into the bed, drifting off to a peaceful dreamland instantly.

For a few hours, Sebastian spent the time thinking of what to do, and of course laying out different things for Ciel.

He had a tough decision, break the boy's heart and hand the child to the force, or keep him as his lover…

Sebastian then quickly shook his head. "Lover?! I-I mean child…" Sebastian thought to himself silently, glancing back at Ciel to make sure he was still asleep.

He sighed, and kneeled down, running his hand through the boy's dark navy hair, smiling softly at him. He looked just like a baby asleep. Sebastian brought his lips to Ciel's, his lips were cold and cut, but he didn't care.

Later, Ciel awoke to it being just around evening. He got out of his bed, and put on the pyjamas that Sebastian had laid out for him. Speaking of Sebastian, where was he?

He walked across the room, seeing the door had been replaced. The living room was a large, cosy room. Two small antique windows on either side of the wooden walls. Fire-place lit and roaring. Ciel lay down on the crimson leather couch, and sighed, waiting for Sebastian.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open, as Ciel shot up and smiled.

"Seba-…"

Ciel's azure eyes widened, his heart pumping and beating extremely fast. He stayed dead still, and quiet, as the stranger glanced at him, smirking slyly.

"Hello, Ciel~…"


End file.
